


Running Away From Home

by saintsfan165



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Past Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Post-Canon, Ty Lee knows all, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Four years since they won. Three since she's been by his side. And who knows how long it's been since they've been in love with one another. But Zuko is Fire Lord and Suki is his guard, they could never be.But when Suki's and Zuko's feelings finally reach their breaking point, will they run, or fight for what they want. What they need.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee & Suki, Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Running Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Zuki fic. A small little oneshot because even though I've only just recently became a Zuki fan, it is by far one of my favorites (top 2). Please let me know what you think. I would appreciate it. ")

Suki was devastated that her and Sokka broke up. She knew it was coming, they hadn't seen each other in over a year. And his feelings for her changed, but so did hers. No longer was she looking forward to telling Sokka about her life in the Fire Nation, instead she told Zuko.

Zuko…

Saying his name made her feel guilty. She never once considered acting on her feelings for her charge; the famed "peace bringing" Fire Lord, she couldn't do that to Sokka. But the fact remained, she did have feelings. She pushed them deep down, but it was never buried for long. It would be a laugh, or a smile, or even his short temper, she admired it all. And it ate at her soul. He was the Fire Lord, and she was his bodyguard, they could never be.

So instead of dealing with her feelings like a grown twenty year old woman she was, she devised a plan to remove all the shame and anger.

The Forgetful Valley.

Zuko's mother found peace when she ended up exchanging her face and getting a new life, with no memories of her painful past. Azula disappeared in their just over a year and a half ago, and Suki was certain that she found peace as well. And that's what she wanted. Peace. Since taking over as Zuko's guard, she has never really felt at peace, unless it was her time spent with Zuko in his private study as they bantered. But only then. And it wasn't enough. Her heart was in pain, and this was the only way to fix it.

She left in the dead of night, leaving a letter of resignation as well as an explanation.

_Dear Friends and Zuko,_   
_It is with a heavy heart that I say good-bye to you all. I have truly come to love you all as sisters. You are the fiercest group of warriors and protectors one could ask for, just ask Zuko. You have all brought great honor to Kyoshi's name. It is I that have not. I have slacked on my duties as your leader and as a protector. You deserve better than me. That is why I am promoting Ty Lee to be your new leader. Her time spent living in the Fire Nation has truly been a gift for us all. She was able to lead you where I could not. I know that she may not be as seasoned a warrior compared to most of you, but we all have known that if I was unable to answer the call or know the right thing, we all looked to her. She will lead you properly._

_I love you all._

_Please leave the rest for Zuko. Yes Ty Lee that means you too._

_Zuko,_

_I don't know where to begin, but I guess it should just be the truth. I think, no I know that I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. But I couldn't find a way to tell you, not that I should've. I had Sokka, and well you had your duty. I cannot compare to the noble woman who court you. I never could. And it hurts worse than I could possibly bear to sit back and watch you fall in love with someone else while I lose you and Sokka. It just isn't fair. So I made up my mind. I am leaving for the Forgetful Valley. You told me that your mother was happy with her normal life when you saw her. That you couldn't bring yourself to tell her who you are and who she was. That you didn't want to risk taking away her peace. So please, don't come and find me. Just know that you will be the last thing I think of before I fade._

_With all my heart,_   
_Your Overprotective Friend._

The letter fell flat onto the floor of the throne room. For two years or more, Zuko had been in love with Suki. His best friend's girlfriend. And all that time he contemplated on just telling her and backing out had been for nothing. He was a coward.

"I… I assume you read through," he said, looking down at his hands, still positioned to be holding the letter he dropped.

"Of course. She knew her warning wasn't going to stop me," Ty Lee said, scooping up the letter.

"How long?"

"Of her feelings? About eight months. Of yours? Since the start." Her hand found its way into his. Zuko gave it a squeeze.

"Was I that obvious?"

"No. But I don't know how you could forget that we grew up together. Azula wasn't the only one that had excellent observation skills."

"So you think she will find her peace?"

Her face fell flat. "I don't know. But I do know that if Azula left me a letter like this, I'd be damned if I didn't come after her."

Zuko looked up to his friend, nay, his sister. For ever since Azula had vanished, he was responsible for picking up the pieces. Most of those belonging to Ty Lee. It was no secret that out of the three girls he'd grown up with he was the least close to her. Until Azula vanished. After she left, Zuko realized just how depressed his friend was. That's when he realized that she was in love with her. All the years she followed Azula because she loved her. Ty Lee saw something in her that he thought he was the only one capable of. After that realization, he also realized that no one would remember Azula they way they did. They would only think of the fourteen year old girl who slowly descended into lunacy and tried to kill her own brother. He made a promise with Ty Lee that they would remember Azula how they wanted to. As the young girl who loved to tease him and as the love of her life. Despite all of her mistakes, she was still family. And thus, Ty Lee and Zuko bonded through Azula and became as close if not closer than family. After all, they were the only family the really had after Mai left too.

"But she asked me not to come find her," he sighed, defeated. His entire being conflicted.

"Maybe. But if she didn't want you to find her, she never would have told you where she was going."

He pondered for a moment. "So then you think she actually does want me to go after her?"

Ty Lee groaned. "I'm saying that subconsciously she's scared to go through with it. She's heartbroken and she doesn't think you love her back. She feels like there's no other way to get rid of the pain. Doesn't mean she won't go through with it. Only you will be able to change her mind so please. Go get back our captain."

Zuko stood, shedding his Fire Lord robes. He was fortunate that underneath his robes he was in commoners clothes, thinking back on it, it was kind of similar to what he wore when he fought Azula.

Suki may have had half the night worth of a head start, but she was either on foot or riding an ostrich horse. Regardless, they were no match for his ride. Zuko sprinted out to the courtyard and whistled as loud as possible. He was always close by, usually napping in the training grounds. Agni had blessed the fire nation with a beautiful day with some scattered clouds and perfectly cool breeze. Zuko looked up at the sun, closed his eyes and smiled. With this weather and wind conditions, he could get to her in time.

A loud roar pulled him out of his reverie as Druk seemingly emerged from the sun, casting a shadow over the courtyard. Zuko had only had him for a little over a year. During his hunt to find Azula, he was "escorted" (kidnapped) to the sun warriors where he once again was forced to face Ran and Shaw. It was there they presented him with an egg. An egg that hatched the minute it made contact with his hands. And that was the day Zuko became a father. The father of dragons, one of the many titles the fire sages bestowed upon him so far during his reign.

Druk was not much longer than Appa, but his wings spanned the size of fire nation war balloon. "C'mon boy. Were getting Suki back." The dragon roared in response as Zuko mounted him.

Once Zuko had returned from failing to find Azula, Druk had been the gossip of the fire nation. And of course all the warriors just loved their little dragon. He remembered Aiko once comparing Druk to Zuko. "Sure he's dangerous and all. But just look at him, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Druk was the Kyoshi Guards dragon as much as he was his, and Suki was by far his favorite. Zuko suspected it was because she was always sneaking him extra food and always finding new toys for him. Dammit why didn't he tell her how he felt sooner?

Sokka, that was why. The man who had helped him through everything, his best friend. And Zuko betrayed him by falling in love with his girlfriend. But Zuko didn't care anymore. He couldn't lose Suki. He couldn't live without her. The days when she was off duty felt empty, of course, that never stopped them from having a friendly dinner every night.

Flying on Druk rivaled flying on Appa in terms of how long it took to arrive. In fact, Zuko and Aang had but it to the test when Druk had gotten big enough, and to everyone's surprise Drunk and Zuko actually won. In a journey that once took him a day by ostrich-horse only took him a few hours, only having to stop twice for Druk to rest for fifteen minutes before continuing.

It was close to dusk when he reached the cliff edge, and he saw the ostrich horse. The creature was feasting on some seed and Zuko deduced that he must be only ten or so minutes behind. He looked down into the valley and a chill ran down his spine. He remembered the last time he was here.

He had come in search of Azula. It was a couple months after they found their mother and chose to let her be. It was the first time since her downfall that she seemed clear minded. But maybe it had been a mistake, Azula needed her mother, and so did he. But they made the choice together as a family and after that Azula reverted to her normal state. She called him weak and a traitor for letting "that woman" off so easily. She left them with that monster and didn't even look back. What was worse was that Zuko actually agreed with his sister. Ursa left them, and went and got herself a new family, and in truth it devastated him. And he hated that he often wished that he still thought she was dead. Their mother being dead was better than the reality that she didn't want them.

In the end, something had set her off and during a weak moment, Zuko had unchained her. He just wanted to show her that he wasn't afraid of her, that she was okay, that he loved her. And for a brief minute while they were embraced in a hug, he thought that the two of them could finally start being a family again. That is until a shiv she forged found its way into his stomach. And as he faded into unconsciousness the last thing he saw was Azula telling him he loved her. That she would do what "that woman" did and forget. Forgetting him was easier than living in her current state.

Zuko took a deep breath and steeled himself, entering into the Forgetful Valley. If you didn't know the cursed name for it, it would seem that you were wandering through a typical forest. But Zuko knew better, spirits roamed this forest… dangerous ones. He just prayed that Agni would bless him and protect him and Suki.

He wandered for what seemed like hours, constantly thinking he heard Suki's voice only to be lead into a trap set up by some beast or minor spirit. Due to his training with Aang, he was able to dissuade the spirits that he was not a threat to them and thanks to his days as the blue spirit, he was still able to stealthily sneak by the beasts.

But it still seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere. That he was walking circles. Zuko started to panic. This was just like when he went looking for Azula. He had become lost and couldn't find her trail, he spent a week in the valley but for him it felt like months. He already lost two people he loved to this valley, he couldn't lose another.

When Zuko collapsed, he could see the stars lighting up the sky. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you to stay. Maybe I deserve it after all the bad I'd done. Everyone I love leaves me. I am alone, and it's what I deserve."

"...Zuko?"

Zuko shot up, looking around for where the voice originated. And that's when he saw Suki standing there with a confused look on her face. It was a mixture of fear, hope, sadness, and concern. "Zuko? Is that really you?"

He lunged at her, pulling her into a hug, making sure that she wasn't a hallucination. "You're… you're real."

She laughed and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "Of course I'm real." She pulled away and her face darkened. "Zuko… why are you here. I told you not to come."

And that's when Zuko broke. "I couldn't lose you." He collapsed onto his knees, dragging Suki down with him. His head buried into the crook of her neck as the tears slid down her chest. "Please Suki don't leave me," his voice hoarse and full of anguish. "Everyone wants to leave me. Please Suki, I'll… I'll be better. I will do whatever it takes to make you stay. Just please… don't forget me."

Suki's voice hitched in her throat. Zuko has had everything that he loves taken away from him. And now she was going to be another one. "Zuko… I can't. You can't. You're the Fire Lord. And I can't live with the pain of knowing you'll never be allowed to love me."

Zuko hardened himself and looked into her eyes. "I will not be told who I can love. And I love you Suki. Damn what the council thinks or what the sages will say. Fire Lord's of the past married out of necessity and strength of gene. I am the first fire Lord in one hundred years to rule during peaceful times. And I'll be the first to marry for love. I love you Suki and I have for so long that it hurt watching you knowing you would never want me."

"You love me?" The words echoed through the forest as the moonlight shone a spotlight on the lovers. "Marry?"

"I do. And what I feel for you is infinite. Nothing, not even death will change how I feel about you. You're everything to me. Life with you not in it isn't worth living. Days when you aren't with me don't feel real, that I'm not complete. But with you by my side I've never felt more at home. Something I have had since I was a boy. You're my home."

Suki couldn't find the words to explain how Zuko's words made her feel. They were endless… just like her love for him. Instead of some big speech about how he was her light in the darkness, she pulled him in for a kiss that she had dreamed about every night for a year.

"You're my home too."


End file.
